James and the Ice Cream
'James and the Ice Cream '''is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Plot Thomas, Stanley and James were working at the quarry for a big order. James was being snooty to Stanley. "You know, Stanley, that white is the worst colour of all time?" he said, "It's too bright." "What's so bad about being a white engine? Besides, I'm actually mostly sil-" "Pah!" interrupted James, "Despicable!". "Okay, James... You think you're funny?' "Yes." "Well, watch out, because you'll get your commupance soon enough." James laughed and puffed away in a huff. Stanley said nothing; he just grinned at Thomas. Later, James was to take a delivery of coal and take it to the Docks. Hector and some other trucks were waiting. "Hey, James!" called Hector, "Come on! Mustn't be late, you know." James rolled his eyes and was coupled up to the coal trucks. "You could at least say 'hello'..." muttered Hector. "That's what you would expect from a big red monster like James!" giggled the trucks. James fumed away. "Now, trucks. Let's not be so hasty to tease an engine." said Hector, but the trucks didn't care at all. "James the Red Monster! James the Red Monster!" they chanted. James scoffed. "At least I'm not ''white ''like Stanley. Stupid colour. Who paints an engine white anyway?" he chuffed to himself. Then he arrived at a big hill, so the driver applied the brakes. This way, a runaway wouldn't happen. "Come on, James. We'll show those trucks that we have he a few tricks up your buffers..." whispered the driver. The driver put the brakes on as hard as he could, but the trucks were too powerful and they pushed James on and on. "Oh no! Not again!" cried James and raced right under Harold, who was hovering above the tracks, looking for people to rescue. "Wizard!" he gasped, "Goodness, why must engines be so quick to beat helicopters?" Hector tried to stop the trucks. "Now, now trucks... Please... This is totally unnecessary." "i've got to stop! I've got to stop!" James yelled. "On! On! Faster, faster!" screamed the trucks. He raced up and down Gordon's Hill and approached Wellsworth Yard. James shut his eyes; he didn't want to see what was coming next. He smashed into some vanilla ice cream wagons that were for a party on Edward's Branch Line and was white from smokebox to cab. Some of the frozen treat trickled down James' face. "Yech! Disgusting!" His driver got out and inspected him. "Ow, my aching back... You look more dirty than hurt, which is a good thing. Although you do look different than usual." James gulped. "Oh no! I'm as white as Stanley now! Oh, please clean me." But it was no good. Edward arrived to collect the tankers and saw the mess. "Oh my, what in the world happened?" asked Edward worriedly. Before James had the chance to respond, Thomas and Stanley arrived with the Breakdown Train. Stanley giggled as he saw James grow redder than ever. "Look here, Thomas." said Stanley innocentaly, "It may look like James, but it couldn't be! James thinks white is a silly colour!" Thomas laughed. James pretended he hadn't heard. The Breakdown Train soon cleared the mess and Thomas and Stanley brought James to the Washdown. "Just be grateful we didn't bring you to the shed instead!" laughed Stanley and the pair of tank engines puffed away. Just then, Scruff passed by with a rubbish train. "Nice and dirty paintwork! That's my style all right. Keep it up!" he teased and laughed all the way back to the rubbish dump. James was furious and blew a white cloud of steam all around him. After that, James decided that white wasn't such a bad colour after all. Characters *Edward *James *Stanley *Scruff *Harold *Hector *Thomas ''(does not speak) *Whiff (cameo) Gallery JamesandtheIceCream1.jpg JamesandtheIceCream2.jpg JamesandtheIceCream3.png JamesandtheIceCream4.png JamesandtheIceCream5.png JamesandtheIceCream6.png JamesandtheIceCream7.jpg JamesandtheIceCream8.jpg JamesandtheIceCream9.jpg JamesandtheIceCream10.jpg JamesandtheIceCream11.jpg JamesandtheIceCream12.png JamesandtheIceCream13.png JamesandtheIceCream14.png|the ice cream tankers JamesandtheIceCream15.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes